Punishment
by Zhe-Ubermensch
Summary: BLU Soldier accepts nothing short of perfection, especially when it comes to his team mate Dell Conahger. But when the BLU Engineer has had enough of his demeaning bullshit, there will be a role reversal that will leave both their heads reeling. NSFW, Homophobes beware. BOTTOM!Soldier and bondage. Helmet Party.


_I have a thirst for Helmet party based off of some roleplaying texts a friend and I did. So... yeh. Self indulgent. That's all this is._

**NSFW! NOT SAFE FOR WORK! SEXY SEXY TIMES! DUBCON! BONDAGE!**

_And **if you're a homophobe, you should probably stay away from this** too. If you don't know, Helmet Party is shipping Engineer and Soldier together. Both are male. BOTTOM!Soldier is just the best, though._

* * *

_"_MAGGOT! WHAT IS **THIS**!?"

Soldier screamed at Engineer and hit him on his helmeted head with his shovel. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

The Texan groaned and rubbed his head. Even with the hardhat, Soldier had temporarily blurred his vision with the blow.

"Solly, really, ya can't go 'round smackin' people with that damn shovel! It hurts like a bee sting to the behind!"

The BLU mercenary snarled at his team mate and pointed at the control point out of sight.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO BUSY PLAYING WITH YOUR MECHANIZED TOYS ON THIS CORNER OF HELL, WE HAVE LOST THE CONTROL POINT TO THE DAMN REDS! CLEAN THIS SHIT UP AND GET YOUR FAT ASS TO THE NEXT POINT!"

Dell shook his head, trying his best to keep his cool with the crazed American. "Look, I'll work as fast as I can, but you're gonna have to hold that point for me while I pack up my-"

A swift punch to the gut silenced any other words he would have given Soldier, his breath escaping him in a muffled "oof!".

"ENGINEER, SLOTH CANNOT BE TOLERATED ON THESE HALLOWED GROUNDS! MOVE OUT **NOW!**"

The taller, younger man stormed off in a flash, sprinting to rejoin the rest of the team that was occupied with creating a sort of barricade to defend the last control point.

Engineer hopped to his feet, leaned and cracked his back, then went to dismantle his sentries and dispenser. "Movin' out!" he called in case anyone wanted to make a last minute stop. The land around him was bare. A white wasteland of nothing but snow and cloudy skies. Dell huffed to himself, then knelt in the snow to take apart the machinery next to him.

Then, the faint crackle of electricity, from something other than his machines.

Shit.

He screamed even before the pulse surged through him and pulled every muscle taut so he could not move. And he screamed long after it had stopped in agony, his heart fluctuating randomly and waves of pain searing through his veins.

RED team's unique class, the Sparky, kicked Dell over on his side and aimed her pistol at his head.

"You nearly killed me and Medic last month. Nearly offed us for good. Time to return the favor."

His blood stained the snow beneath him bright red, and Engineer was taken by Respawn moments after. He didn't mind the death, to be honest. He didn't even mind the painful stitching back together in the void of the machine. What he feared above all things was Soldier's wrath. Soldier was going to _kick his ass _for getting owned like that. _By a woman_.

When he reformed in the Respawn room, Engie gulped. His feet felt like lead. He was afraid to leave the safe confines of the room and face what he knew was coming. One gut- wrenching step. Then another. It seemed to take less time than ever before to get to the gate, but there he was. The door rose.

He didn't expect Soldier to be waiting for him _right outside the door._ The American kicked him back in with the heel of his boot, sending the Texan flying and slamming back down on his back. As soon as he came back to his senses, the other BLU was on top of him, screaming like _he _was in pain and smacking Engineer around like a dead whore.

"YOU HAVE FUCKED WITH ME FOR THE LAST TIME, DELL! FUCKED WITH **ALL **OF US FOR THE LAST TIME! FUCKING FUCK, MOTHER FUCKER!"

"RED has taken the last control point!" the Administrator cried. "Return to your bases!"

It spurred Soldier to be even more rough with the man beneath him, grasping his throat in his hands and shaking him like a rag doll.

"SEE!? LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! RED HAS BESTED US ONCE AGAIN, BECAUSE **YOU **WERE FUCKING AROUND WITH YOUR FUCKING TOYS YOU FUCKING MAGGOT!"

If his hands hadn't been around his neck, Engie would have told him about Sparky and how even if she hadn't intervened, their chances of victory were slim anyways. But as he was, he was helpless, having the life slowly choked out of him, as Respawn was switched off to cool down. If Soldier didn't get off him soon, he wasn't going to make it. Fortunately, the BLU Demoman and Scout came to his aid, yanking the spitting Soldier off of him and restraining him while Medic helped him to his feet and began to lead him away.

"ENGIE, COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN! DON'T LET A FEW BRUISES QUE YOU OFF! **ENGINEER!**"

Dell gave him a sidelong glance, glaring, snarling, eye quickly blackening and nose and lip bleeding.

"Boy, you do _not _want to push your luck. I'll pound you into the ground so hard, you'll be tyin' those boots of yours with your _teeth._"

Soldier cackled at the threat.

"I'd like to see you _try, _Private! C'mere, Cupcake!"

The BLU Medic restrained Engie from darting at him, holding him firmly with his arms and hands. When they were to the Infirmary and away from the rest of the team, he shoved him on the table and mindlessly powered the mounted Medigun.

"Don't go after him, _herr _Engineer. You couldn't have possibly known that _frauline _was coming; she's as quiet as a rabbit." When he saw Dell scowling and grumbling angrily to himself, he sighed, and forced the Texan to look at him.

"He'll receive his just treatment soon enough. As will the girl. I will personally see to it she suffers tomorrow on the field."

There was a look of longing in the Doctor's eyes that betrayed his true desires. He wanted to do _so much more _than just have half the team beat her mercilessly. He wanted her _dead. _But with the new contracts in effect prohibiting any dangerous interaction between the teams after work hours, it was impossible.

He'd simply have to wait until one team or the other won the overall war, and then he could extract his revenge to its full extent.

As for Engie, though... well, his problem man was on _his _team. There were no rules against fighting among team members. Redmond and Blutarch knew it was inevitable, so they didn't make any restrictions other than no killing each other. So, in the darkest corners of his mind, he began to hatch a plan to extract _his _revenge on the poor mannered Soldier.

* * *

"You failed horribly out there today," Soldier hissed in Engineer's ear. "That is UNACCEPTABLE!"

Dell cringed at the volume of his voice on that last word, yet remaining stock still where he stood in his workshop. Soldier always came in to rant to him, or talk to him, or punish him for a poor day's work, but no body was perfect. Not even Soldier. He had his flaws, and yet no one pointed them out. Well, tonight, Dell was taking advantage of them.

"Yes..." Soldier mused aloud to himself. "Unacceptable. Quite the poor performance, and that is... unacceptable. DROP DOWN AND GIMME TWENTY!"

He could not see the dark gleam in Engineer's eyes, as his yellow helmet was too far down his head, much like Soldier's. But the tone of voice and sinister grin perked up his curiosity. "Yes sir."

Immediately, he dropped to the floor, sore arms screaming in protest at the exercise, but Dell only grunted at the pain, making quick with the punishment. The heavy breathing, however, re-opened a gash on his lip, and a single drop of blood fell to the floor.

Just one. Soldier lost it.

He kneed him in the chin, knocking his helmet clean off and goggles askew on his bald head, and Engineer gasped when he was dragged to his feet by only his head.

"You bled on your own damn floor, you skanky filth! Look at that shit! LOOK AT IT!"

His head was shoved down, but he endured it with quiet dignity. One drop. It was all he saw before his chapped lips were shoved against it, smearing it, splitting his lips more. Soldier's voice was next to his throat as he struggled with his feet, as his hands were held firmly behind him.

"Lick that shit up," Soldier growled. "I don't want to see a _hint _of _pink _when you _think _you're done. Got it? _Cupcake!?"_

This is what he had been waiting for. _Cupcake._ His vision shifted to crimson and the only sound that reached him was the hitting of flesh, the rip of fabric, the squeaking of the bed frame.

Engineer was a patient man. He could withstand a lot thrown at him. You could accidentally break his arm, and he's just grin and laugh. You could _purposely _break his arm, and he's typically just shake his head and pity you. You could call him any number of names. Even fat would hardly faze him.

But "cupcake", for whatever insensible reason, set him off like a raging storm. For example.

He couldn't see past his rage while he was bucking Soldier off of him and kicking him down in the same position. He didn't know that he'd recreated the scene from Respawn earlier, punching and choking and screaming. He didn't even know that when a frightened and bruised and bloodied Soldier tried to escape, he'd torn his shirt and yanked off his pants to keep him in the room. He hardly paid attention when he grabbed the wires and cables from one corner and Soldier from another. Only after Soldier was tied to his bed with them, trembling and panting with a fear Engie had never seen before, did he come back to his senses.

And the sight was glorious. His helmet was laying on the floor next to his own, and the blonde hair on his head was sweaty and messy. His bandoleer had been ripped right off of him, and the seams in his shirt were tearing. He was in only his underwear, and sported only one boot on his left foot. Every limb was tied down to a different post on the bed using different cables and wires.

Dell raised his arm to wipe some of his own sweat off, and his hand lowered with more blood. His nose had been broken. He swore, and yanked the cartilage back into place himself.

"Boy, I told ya I'd pound ya into the ground," he reiterated, grimacing with the pain.

"Fucker!" Soldier had regained his senses as well, and began to fight his restraints with the majority of his power. "I refuse to be your POW! Release me this instant!"

"Not 'till I know you've learned your lesson, Solly."

This only caused him to struggle more, yelping where some exposed wires in covered cables bit into his skin. The Texan merely folded his arms, drinking in the sight like one of Spy's expensive wines. Flushed, concentrated face, flexing muscles, arching back. It was a sight he'd remember long after this night.

"Didn't your mama teach ya not to go 'round pickin' fights, boy? I swear, if I ne-" his breath caught when his eyes settled on a growing part of his prisoner's body. Right where his legs began and his body ended, he saw the shape of Soldier's semi-hard cock pressing against his boxers, and licked his chapped lips. Why, he wondered, is my companion gettin' hard under such circumstances?

"Solly..." his breath low and quiet, it caught Soldier's attention, and he ceased to struggle only bark at him.

"Maggot, get me out of these restraints!"

He hadn't even been touched, and Soldier's breath had already quickened substantially. It obviously wasn't just from struggling to break free.

A naughty idea had been sparked in Engineer's mind, and there was no way it was ever going to leave unless he acted on it. It involved a very... _different _kind of torture and humiliation. Something that would likely be _far _more effective than beating the living daylights out of him. With a devious chuckle, Dell peeled off his goggles and set them on his workbench. Soldier glared, still struggling.

"Jus'... lemme get _comfortable_," he crooned over his shoulder as he began to undo his overall's straps. "At this rate, I think we're gonna be here a while while you think about how you ought to treat me."

"I've given you only what you deserve, Dell," the other growled. The sound of squeaking from the bed frame had reduced considerably, and Engie smiled. Whether he liked it or not, Soldier was getting hard from the situation and watching him undress.

The overalls hit the floor with a soft thud, the heavy denim material bunching at his feet. He stepped out, then kicked the garment to the side, then bent over so Soldier could clearly see his clothed ass as he slowly tore off his own shoes and socks. By now, the bed had gone quiet, save for the occasional, uncomfortable shuffling. Whether it was from the mattress or Engineer's bare parts, he couldn't yet tell.

As soon as Dell was bare, save for his undershirt and underwear, he turned around to face Soldier again. He still wasn't fully hard, but it was enough to be enough of a nuisance for Soldier to want to touch himself. With his hands tied over his head, the feat was impossible, and it only derved to make him more frustrated, though he'd never let it show physically. Good, Engie thought to himself. Now, the real torture begins.

"You gonna apologize yet, Solly?" he hummed lowly. The tone sent shivers through the other man's body, but he wasn't ready to give yet. Not by a long shot.

"I'll _crawl _through Hell and back before I apologize for _your _mistakes, Private." Soldier grinned, thinking he had the other's number down. But Engie wasn't fazed in the slightest. In response, he edged to the bed and placed a large, rough hand on his knee before leaning to his ear. He tried to lean away, but Engie just followed him until he couldn't move his head anymore, gulping erratically as he tried to keep his composure.

So he was struggling more than he let on, apparently.

"That's the plan, boy."

Dell liked to imagine he could feel Soldier's blood running cold under his fingertips. The pressure in the room certainly seemed to drop quite a bit. He flashed his teeth at his pinned team mate and crawled onto the bed, sitting on Soldier's shins with his legs draped over the other's.

"But y'all ain't gonna be crawlin', now," he drawled out in a low tone. "Not when you're tied up like this. Naw, you got somethin' _worse _comin' for ya."

There was no initial reaction when Engineer started to rub Soldier's erection through his underpants, save for a flash of shock and arousal, then back to the mask of anger and the facade of control.

Soldier scowled. "What the fuck is this? Are you going to take advantage of me? HA! Like that will do any-ything!"

Engie didn't tell his friend what he had in store for him. That would ruin the fun. And from the hitch in his voice, Engie knew his bark was worse than his bite. It felt good, and Soldier knew it, and maybe he could hold out for a while, but with what he had in store for him, Soldier was going to break just like any other man would.

"Ain't gonna rape ya. That's below my standards. S'only rape if ya don't like it at the end." When Engie's hand reached inside Soldier's underpants, it took a lot, but not all, of his willpower not to buck into it. But another hitch of his breath betrayed his feelings, and they both knew it. Soldier continued to gulp erratically to try to stave of the pleasant feelings of having his cock touched, even as Engie began to stroke it with both of his massive hands. To his dismay, he was fully erect in just a minute or two.

Now his problem was that if he stayed quiet, he'd have less to distract him from the stimulation, but if he spoke up, the gasps and grunts that would escape him between every word would make him look weak. It was a dilemma; either way he was going to lose this battle. But as to why the man he'd nearly killed earlier in the day was pleasuring him now was still beyond his comprehension.

"All outta words, boy?" Engie asked. This time, his gasp could not be contained; Engineer's lips were tantalizingly close to the head of his cock, but still, he refused to allow himself to move, even when his hips twitched in protest, wanting that warmth and wetness.

"Stop calling me b-boy!" he whined, then shut up again when the sound of his voice only encouraged the man at his hips to lick a long, thin stripe up his cut length.

"I'll call you what I want s'long as you're tied up on _my _bed." Then his tongue returned to lavish attention to his swollen head, already tipped with pre-come. Soldier's head pressed itself harshly on the pillow beneath it, gritting his teeth, silently praying Dell would get bored and let him go, knowing he was never, ever, _ever _going to-

"Fucking **_God!_**" he screamed when he was swallowed to the hilt instantly, tip far down the back of Engie's throat. He was gagging, but only twice, three times, before he had it under control. When he laughed around the length in his mouth, Soldier had almost had it, groaning, pulling his restraints again out of the urge to place his hands on his head and get him to _move_. So much ecstasy in his gut, pulsing through his blood, to his head, pleading, begging for more, more, _dammit._

Dell's head began to bob, and though it wasn't fast enough, Soldier did his best to bear it and be patient. He knew Engineer wouldn't be so cruel as to leave him hanging, oh no. Engineer had mercy. Engineer had _understanding_.

When his tongue gyrated under his frenulum, Soldier voiced his pleasure again, growing closer and closer with every bob. Then, as he was about to go over, everything stopped. Engineer backed away, back to sitting on his shins, smirking down at a flushed and whining Soldier, writhing in his bonds listlessly. He was too far gone to notice Dell's own erection, now freed of its confines and being stroked to full hardness.

"Dammit, Engie!" he huffed. "Finish it! C-come on!"

Again, after he'd removed his undershirt, Dell folded his arms, cock hanging out of the top of his underwear, already flushed and leaking.

"You know what you gotta do, Solly."

Oh, dear _God _no. Soldier bit his lip and turned his head away. His shirt was slicked with sweat, and pre-come was pulsing freely from his head.

"I'm gonna get blue balls here! I know you're not that depraved of mercy, Dell! Do it, come on!"

"Jane."

Soldier's "real" name. Engie only used it when shit was about to go down, or he wanted his full attention. Both of those were correct. A slicked finger popped into his ass and wasted no time in rubbing against his prostate, causing the American to yelp.

"F-f-fuck!" he mewled, head still twisted to the side to avoid looking at the man who was so bitterly dominating him, bringing him to his mental knees. He wanted more, so much more than just _one _finger. Dell never gave it to him, simply abusing that spot and bringing him so close, only to bite down somewhere on his exposed parts and yank him back down for that white high he so furiously craved. It was quickly growing unbearable, to be on such a luxurious, fluctuating cloud of lust.

"Fuck, Solly," Engie panted, one hand treating his ass, the other his own neglected cock. "I'll make it easy for ya, alright? Jus'say you're sorry for treatin' me like shit. That's all ya gotta say, do it, an' this can end." He emphasized by dragging a long, forceful line down his prostate again, and Soldier broke.

"God DAMN **IT! FINE! I'M FUCKING SORRY! NOW HURRY AND FUCK ME, SHITFACE!**"

And then Dell was gone again. Soldier's whine was unabashed this time, bearing his body like a slut in heat, thrashing and cursing and blessing Engineer all at the same time. Then, the return. Now his dick was pressed against his ass, heavily lubed, prodding at his entrance, but not entering. He was confused and dazed until Dell was next to his ear, breathing, "That don't sound to me like you're sorry. You wanna try that again, _boy?_"

He bit his ear, and Soldier nearly came just from that alone, he was so hard and ready.

"I-I'm- I'm sorry, Dell. Please, come on, fuck me, please, please-"

And just like how he'd taken Soldier in his mouth, Engineer was up to the hilt immediately, a stab of pain lurching up Soldier's spine. He was so uncomfortable, but still so hard, and so full, and his emotions were so mixed. He clung to him desperately, whimpering and biting his own lips until they bled like Engie's.

He'd been wrong about Dell being a man of mercy. He began pounding into Jane straight off the bat, and the pain and pleasure of it mixed so beautifully, he didn't know whether to scream for more or beg for mercy he knew he wouldn't get. This was his punishment. This was his crawl through Hell and back. And _damn, _if he wasn't alright with it. Each thrust met him so close to where he wanted it, but just not _there, _so he lifted his knees and hooked them over Dell's shoulders. That's when he realized the cables had been undone. All this time he'd been clutching to him like a newborn, and only now he realized he could go if he wanted to. He'd said his sorry's.

He didn't want to go.

"C-come on, Dell, h-hard-der!" he moaned. "Jesus, hell, fuck!"

Engineer smacked him across his face, smearing blood from his chapped lip onto the wall next to him. Then he clutched his throat harshly. Soldier didn't fight him, simply clinging to his arms harder, tears welling in his eyes, but his mouth split wide in a mangled grin. Engineer curled down to his ear, thrusting harder, faster, growling, "You don't tell me what to do, you crazy deluded fuck. You're my _bitch, _you hear me? You're my _slut, _my whore, my cum dump, you got that? _CUPCAKE!?_"

He had no logical comeback left in his mind, too far gone to care in the slightest, simply begging incoherently for everything Engie had to give him, painful or not, he just wanted to _cum_. His lack of response drove Engie to pound him harder, change his position so he was hitting him square on his prostate, and his one gloved hand began to jack him off roughly, yanking his hips from side to side. Soldier's hand shot up to his mouth and he clamped down hard, trying to muffle his mixed cries.

The pressure was becoming too much, but he would have one last victory over Engineer by not being the first to come. He fought down the urge to just let it go horribly, panting harshly, gasping loudly with every thrust now. It was gradually becoming too much, and he _begged _in his mind for Dell to come first. Dell could sense he was close, his own harsh pants condensing over Soldier's form. He lowered his own voice an octave, smiling openly.

"You wanna cum, don't you, you slut?" he panted out. "Huh? Come on, then, cum you fucking whore, cum all over that damn blue shirt of yours."

Fuck, that was _far _too much. Soldier screamed out breathlessly as he came, cock pulsing white over his own chest and hips, and painting Engineer's glove with his release. It was far, far too much, his vision white around the edges and gasping and gulping as the aftershocks rocked him. Engie wasn't far behind, thrust quickly becoming erratic before he stilled inside of Soldier, teeth clenched, hips bucking shallowly. The warmth that filled Soldier lengthened his post orgasm haze, and he sighed contentedly when Dell collapsed on top of him, both panting.

As soon as Soldier could think again, he lifted himself on his elbows, and Dell did the same with his hands, hovering above him, both bruised yet satisfied. Soldier was the first to speak again.

"So are you back to that Southern hospitality and you are going to let me stay, or are you going to kick me out like cheap currency?"

Engineer looked genuinely hurt at the idea of being so cruel to his team mate.

"Hey now, I may be a dominating sonuvabitch, but I can appreciate a good cuddle afterwards." He stripped Soldier down to his underwear, throwing the soiled clothes to the floor and pulling the covers over them both, then pulled Soldier close to him. "It's my turn to apologize, now. I honestly didn't plan for things to go that way when I first tied ya down like that."

"Maggot," Jane cackled, leaning into his neck, while punching him lightly, "Right now, I couldn't care less WHAT you had in store for me."


End file.
